Duerme mi luz de luna
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Nota que Sakuya deja para Misaki antes de enfrentarse a Ruka. Ok mal sumario que soy mala con eso. Pero denle una oportunidad.


**Bueno dígase mi primer ff de Fatal Frame (Zero o Project Zero como deseen llamarlo). La idea vino a mí de la nada aunque mientras jugaba el IV (y con los antecedentes del 2 que si lo has jugado y tiene la mente como l amia sabrás de que hablo) imagine mil cosas en los capítulos jugables de Misaki Asou y cuando desvele la verdad (luego de muchos sustos y una que otra muerte) quede un poco desinflada así que decidí hacer algo para remediarlo. Soy consciente que este escrito contiene deseos reprimidos más que veracidad y debo aclarar que al principio dude mucho en terminar de escribirlo o publicarlo pero a la final, creo que merece una oportunidad de salir a la luz.**

**Ya sabemos que los personajes usados no me pertenecen, de hecho ni el arco argumental me pertenece pero de todas maneras esta historia me pertenece en algún grado. Los personajes le pertenecen a Nintendo (ni siquiera a Tecmo) porque como sabrán pago esta vida y la otra por los mismos.**

**ADEVETENCIA: CONTIEEN SPOILER ASI QUE SI NO DESEAS ARRUINARTE EL JUEGO NO LEAS…O LEELO DESPUES DE HABERLO JUGADO…**

*

-

*

Misaki,

Estoy vacía, no estoy más en este mundo y solo puedo ser una sombre del sufrimiento de todas estar personas, de sus creencias, sus convicciones, pero estoy feliz de poder verte una vez más. Quizá sea tarde para decirte que todo lo sucedido es culpa mía, muchos dirán que mi hermano y mi padre son unos monstruos pero entiendo porque lo hicieron, para protegerme, para salvarme porque me amaban.

Pero al final toda esta destrucción y todo este dolor es mi culpa porque no pude ser fuerte por todas las personas de la isla. No pude ser fuerte para ti. No pude alejar mis propios temores para abrazar los anhelos de los demás y por eso mi querida Misaki todo lo que sucedió esa noche y más aun las vidas de tantas personas arruinadas por mi culpa, pero a decir verdad poco me importan los demás. Me importas tu, me duele pensar cuánto daño te he causado en todos estos años, cuantas heridas he abierto en tu corazón, cuantas veces has dicho mi nombre sin recordad que existo.

Y aun así tu corazón te guio hasta mi.

Recuerdo el primer día que te vis entrando a este horrible lugar y a pesar de mi aislamiento siempre lograbas llegar a mí, aun ahora luego de tanto tiempo, de ver la oscuridad que reina en los temerosos corazones humanos y perderme en el vacío que deja el miedo puedo ver la luz de luna que me guiara algún día a obtener esa paz que tanto anhelan las almas. ¿Pero es eso lo que en verdad deseo?

Luego del ritual tome conciencia que algo mas, almo muy fuerte y oscuro crecía entro de mi, alimentándose de mi impotencia, creciendo con el dolor que causo mi fracaso, devorando los pocos buenos sentimientos a los que mi corazón se aferro. Nació dentro de mí, vivió conmigo hasta que fue más fuerte y devoro mi alma alzándose una noche y destruyéndolo todo, pero tú no estabas allí y con la poca conciencia que me quedaba fui feliz porque no hubiere soportado herirte y este ser que vive en mi hubiere ganado definitivamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las vidas que tome la dualidad dentro de mi ser no ceso porque yo Haibara Sakuya aun podía entender que ya no era mi dolor el que cargaba a cuestas si no el de todas mis victimas, porque finalmente comprendí que su poder proviene de allí. A pesar de haberlo entendido tarde luche por que alguna parte de mi pudiere mantener control sobre esa pobre conciencia humana que me quedaba. Luche por no ahogarme en tantos nombre, tantos rostros pesarosos que así como yo vivíamos en dolor, en verdad falle.

Al final me rendí, decidí no luchar más, dejar de resistirme a un nuevo despertar libre de dolor y angustia, un despertar libre de todas sensación humana que me ate al mundo terrenal porque ya no podía verte, porque estabas lejos, porque la luz que mantuvo vivo mi ser se había alejado y ya no quería seguir cargando con el peso de mis pecados. Si solo hubiere sido más fuerte para ti.

Pero esta noche los espíritus que he devorado se alzan pesarosos porque no entienden que era nuestro destino hundirnos en la oscuridad, no entienden que ya no está nosotros seguir nuestros oscuros caminos, no entienden que el destino es algo imposible de cambiar se aferran inútilmente a la luz de la luna que se filtra por los vitrales cada noche esperando que algún día puedan ser liberados de su eterno castigo. El castigo que está en mis manos terminar, pero que no puedo porque me perderé para siempre mi luz y es tal vez la única razón por la cual no he podido descansar en tanto tiempo. Siempre vagando por los mismos pasillos recorriéndolos una y mil veces, repitiendo mis acciones en una danza infinita de dolor con la luna como testigo de tanta destrucción.

¿Puede esta noche ser la última? ¿Puede la luz de luna iluminar la oscuridad de mi corazón? Tal vez, pero mi luna no es la misma que se alza imponente cada noche y guía las almas pesarosas que viven dentro de mí, no es a ella quien se aferra los que aun después de mucho tiempo no ha desaparecido de mi maltratado corazón humano, un corazón que no entiende razones ni acciones un corazón que se refugia en una tenue luz dentro de mí. ¿Quién es mi luz? ¿Quién es mi luna? Me gustaría poder responder esas preguntas pero aun cuando lo supiere es poco lo que puedo lograr a despertar dentro de mí, porque en verdad no quiero hacerlo he vivido en este lugar maldito recordando cada una de sus acciones y no puedo soportar el peso de ellas, al final somos una sola entidad nacida en el miedo es por eso que prefiero dejar que me devore, porque temo volver a asentir tanta desesperación.

Fuiste tú quien alivio mis días en la habitación de asilamiento, tus ojos que siempre reflejaron conocimiento innato de algo mas allá del entendimiento humano, tus labios que siempre mostraban una dulce sonrisa para mí cuando más lo necesitaba, tus manos que jugaban con mi cabello con tanta delicadeza, fuiste tú quien evito que me perdiera. Pero pronto descubrí que no podía seguir recibiendo ese calor cariño porque solo te causaría dolor, fue entonces que decidí darte a Miya porque en ella guarde mi amor por ti. Me sentí completa cuando por fin logre dártela, mi corazón se lleno por ultimas con la calidez de tus palabras.

Después de eso, no me dejaron verte más porque debía prepararme para convertirme una con la herencia de las Kagura antes que yo, debía preparar mi mente y mi cuerpo para controlar los deseos de esas almas que gritarían dentro de mí. Pero fui débil y aunque me esforcé para estar preparada a cargar tanta responsabilidad sobre mis hombros no pude evitar que el miedo se instalase en mi pecho. Yuu lo sabía por eso te escogió para ser mi kanade porque pensó que de alguna manera encontraría la fuerza para sobreponerme a mis temores y salvarnos a todos.

Cuando te vi allí sentí que me era inevitable arrastrarte conmigo, pero confié que eras más fuerte que yo. Confié en esos ojos que miraban el mundo sin saber porque tenías la certeza de saber más y no poder expresarlo con palabras. Confié que en lo ms profundo de tu corazón guardabas un lugar especial para mí, para Miya.

Cuando Souya coloca la máscara n mi cara pude sentir paz por primera y última vez en toda mi vida pero se desvaneció a medida que la danza avanzaba y la desesperación y el miedo hicieron su aparición, pude sentir las almas de todos llorando por amor, por dolor, por desprecio y pude oír mi propia desesperación, fue entonces cuando eso entro en mi y el ritual que debía curar nuestros cuerpos y mentes trajo en su lugar **el día sin sufrimiento.**

Fue mi debilidad quien causo todo este desastre, pero tú y las demás Kanade sobrevivieron a esta pesadilla y me siento satisfecha que fueres más fuerte que yo y no cedieras al llamado de esas almas malditas.

Pero es aquí donde se acaba tu camino mi luz, es hora donde debo dejar que la oscuridad se apodere completamente de mí y acabar con esta hora maldita. Dejar que terminemos de fusionarnos en un solo ser lleno de oscuridad, finalmente alcanzar el estado supremo y eterno que me unirá por completo a los seres agónicos que calman por un poco de paz, es tiempo de **florecer** eternamente, es tiempo de olvidar quien soy y convertirme en la última bailarina de esta danza sin fin para danzar por siempre en la oscuridad de nuestros corazones.

Antes de dejar que me devore y pierda todo rastro de conciencia quiero sostenerte entre mis brazos por última vez y finalmente dejar ir mi pasado y mi amor.

Déjame sentir el amor que le diste a Miya todo ese tiempo y duerme para despertar en un mundo donde este dolor no exista mas.

Duerme mi luz de luna y deja que la oscuridad me tome.

Duerme mi niña.

Duerme.

Duerme y olvídate de mí.

*

-

*

**Bueno dejen sus review…tanto si te gusto como si no. Creo que en esta historia en especial los necesito.**

**PD: Misaki tiene bonitos ojos, tiene su algo que me agrado por eso es mi segundo personaje favorito de la saga. Y a Ruka le he llamado "la europea" porque mirando de cerca (y quien diga que no o es ciego, daltónico o está en negación) tiene los ojos azules. Y Madoka tenía un fuerte lazo sentimental con Misaki tal vez en el futuro me aventure en esa relación, especialmente una de las notas que Madoka le deja luego de volverse fantaséame es bastante cariñosa y diciente a mi parecer (pero supongo que por la salud de los nenes que pueden jugar esto en la Wii porque la considero una consola para nenes o una tarde de no tener absolutamente nada mejor que hacer, lo dejaron en el aire). **

**En todo caso no sería la primera vez que se ve cariño extra o de mas entre los personajes femeninos de esta saga, aunque el manejo sea en un trasfondo "natural" como el cariño familiar o el cariño entre mejores amigas sigo pensando firmemente que tal vez haya algo más.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
